Golden Darkness
by YukaKyo
Summary: Para conservar la paz el príncipe de los demonios y la princesa humana deben desposarse pero, la guerra estará a un paso cada vez mas cerca cuando empiece el duelo de la reina.
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Darkness**

**Debes de saber que**, Inuyasha es © de sus respetivos dueños

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la autora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Sesshoumaru x Kagome, principalmente

**Y como ultimo**, Este fic es completamente A.U. por lo tanto puede que tenga un poco o mucho OC. Lo hice solo por una pequeña añoranza, no tengo en claro que tan largo o corto puede ser, pero si que es por todo el amor que le tuve en su tiempo a este OTP, va dedicado a Noe principalmente y a mi por su puesto, porque es imposible que olvide mi amor por sus ojos dorados.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_"Los Humanos son Crueles y Los Demonios Malvados, tal vez y no sean tan distintos después de todo"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

** 1 **

Lo único que podía sentir en aquellos momentos Kagome era el fuerte apretón de su muñeca mientras era jalada por ella para obligarla a seguir andando. Se había negado en más de una ocasión a seguir andando y eso le había costado un fuerte jaloneo que en varias ocasiones casi le había hecho caer de rodillas al suelo. Kagome era tan solo un a niña pequeña y los demás se habían atrevido a decidir por ella.

Pues justo en esos momentos estaba siendo arrancada de los brazos calidos y protectores de su madre para ser lanzada sin compasión alguna a los que eran los mas acérrimos enemigos de su raza. Tenía todo el derecho de llorar y de negarse, patalear incluso si así lo deseaba, pero sus únicos intentos de rebeldía habían sido esos. Plantarse fuertemente en la tierra para ser arrastrada y avanzar un poco hasta volver a hacer lo mismo sacando de quicio la la mujer que le llevaba.

— ¡Ya basta Kagome! —

La mujer se había detenido soltando de la mano a la niña. Los ojos chocolatosos un poco mas oscuros que los de ella la miraban con censura mas no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado cuando notó las numerosas lagrimas que luchaban por abandonar sus ojos y bajar libres por sus mejillas. Pero Kagome estaba decidida a no dejarlas bajar.

— Te juro que si estuviese en mis manos no te llevaría con ellos — le aseguro arrodillándose a su lado sus manos delicadas aunque heladas tocaron las mejillas sonrojadas de la niña tratando de reconfortarla — Traté de evitar tu destino de todas las formas posibles mas no pude hacerlo —

Kagome asintió a sus palabras porque eran ciertas, pero a los ancianos de la aldea poco le había importado el destino de una sola si con ello podían obtener un mejor futuro para todos ellos.

— Debes ser fuerte Kagome — la niña sintió que las siguientes palabras de la mujer no iban a ser para nada reconfortantes — Dentro de poco partiremos a un reino donde nos odian por ser quienes somos y que a estado durante cientos de años en guerra con los humanos — y así era, tan solo unos días atrás las batallas se habían detenido por la inesperada tregua que se había logrado entre el reino de los demonios y los humanos.

Y del cual ella era parte del mismo.

— Muchos de ellos no verán con buenos ojos que estemos ahí, pero tenemos un propósito que cumplir — Kagome desvió su mirada, ella no quería ir a ese lugar ni mucho menos cumplir con las palabras de su padre, pero por el bienestar de los humanos y el fin de la guerra con los demonios tenía que aceptar su destino — Debemos llegar hasta el castillo de esos demonios y culminar el tratado de paz que solamente podrá lograrse con la unión de ambos reinos —

Un tratado de paz que sería únicamente respetado cuando los dos príncipes herederos terminaran uniéndose en matrimonio. La mujer se había levantado y nuevamente le había tendido la mano a Kagome que por un breve momento dudó antes de sujetarse de ella y echaron a andar nuevamente. Mientras la hierba verde crujía bajo sus pies la pelinegra no pudo evitar ver la espalda de la mujer mientras caminaba. Ella no era la princesa heredera al trono, esa era ella Kikyo su adorada y perfecta hermana mayor y no entendía como era ella quien había sido la elegida para unirse con un demonio, pues era simplemente eso un demonio por muy príncipe que fuera.

Fijándose en el cabello lacio y oscuro que serpenteaba en el viento Kagome no pudo evitar mirarla con insistencia rogando internamente que Kikyo se diera la vuelta y le estrechara el sus brazos dispuesta a regresar por donde habían venido, mandando al diablo aquella estúpida tregua. Kikyo podría defenderla de cualquier arrebato de furia de aquellos seres, no por nada era la mejor sacerdotisa de todos los tiempos solo opacada por la grandeza de Midoriko quien habían sido la pionera en aquellas artes purificativas.

Pero Kikyo no iba a hacerlo, ni ella ni nadie la salvaría de todo aquello.

— Tendrás que ser fuerte Kagome y muy valiente — escucho sus palabras en apenas un ligero susurró — Ellos querrán doblegar tu espíritu y mermar tus fuerzas. Buscarán lastimarte en tu fragilidad como humana y si les es posible querrán humillarte, pero no debes dejar que te amedrenten —

— Eres una princesa, pero ante todo una humana con un corazón amable lleno de sentimientos calidos y puros a los que ellos por su naturaleza le temen — el rostro de Kikyo se volvió a ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo ver una sonrisa orgullosa de ella dibujada en su cara — Demuéstrales que aun bajo su adversidad puedes salir victoriosa —

La sonrisa de Kikyo termino transmitiéndole una paz y una seguridad en si misma y en su destino que no había logrado encontrar por si misma y con una sonrisa en sus labios que llegó a irradiar la misma fuerza y luz de los rayos del sol Kagome avanzó con ella decidida. El olor salado del mar inundo sus pulmones y al pasar la pequeña ladera rocosa la imponente y azul marea quedo a su vista.

La suave arena hundió sus sandalias que hasta incluso le dio cosquillas mas no hizo por reírse, mucho menos cuando a unos pasos de distancia alguien les esperaba. Sabía que ella con sus ocho años ya era considerada como una niña grande, varias veces había luchado por ello, pero ahora no se sentía con más de cinco. Mucho menos cuando el imponente demonio frente a ella le miró fríamente con sus rojizos ojos, obligándola a esconderse aun más tras la falda ceremonial de Kikyo.

Kagome ya había visto varios demonios en su corta vida pero, nunca uno tan grande y grotesco como aquel.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Kikyo —

— Y yo hubiese deseado jamás volver a hacerlo Goshiki— el demonio tan solo soltó una risita burlona agitando sus cabellos crespos y plateados mientras lo hacia. La descortesía en la voz de la sacerdotisa no le extrañaba y de hecho siempre le había parecido divertida. Fue entonces que el movimiento en las faldas de la mujer llamó su atención y abrió su boca repleta de largas e interminables hileras de filosos dientes como si sonriera.

— ¿Así que es ella? — preguntó señalando a Kagome con uno de sus dedos o mas bien garras.

— Así es, ella es Kagome la princesa heredera del reino humano — soltó fríamente Kikyo y se medio giró para buscar a su hermana que se revolvió entre sus manos negándose a salir detrás de ella.

— Debes presentarte Kagome —

Le habían dicho que iban a llevarla frente a aquel que seria su futuro esposo, quien la había reclamado como su prometida y del cual no tenia forma de escaparse, pero aquel demonio le aterraba. Era él con quien iba a casarse y el miedo no tardo en corromper la valentía que hasta momentos antes había sentido.

¡No deseaba ni siquiera verlo! Los enormes cuernos la aterraban y las piernas le temblaban de miedo que incluso estaba por caer al suelo y comenzar a llorar.

— Hahahahahaha — la risa tosca del demonio resonó aun por sobre el ruido constante de las olas chocando en la orilla arenosa — No es necesario que se presente ante mi que solo soy un simple esclavo. Lo mas importante ahora es partir hacia el que será su nuevo reino—

Kikyo asintió a sus palabras y Goshiki comenzó a echar a andar por la orilla del mar hasta que sus patas de tres dedos se posaron sobre el agua sin hundirse. La sacerdotisa sonrió ante la maldición simple que usaba para andar sobre el agua y sin dudarlo sus ojos castaños miraron hacia el horizonte donde comenzó a materializarse una embarcación ostentosa pero carente de toda la majestuosidad que tendrían las naves privadas del rey demonio. Al menos no tendrían que hacer el camino a pie como en un principio habían creído.

Cuando el agarre en su falda había se había hecho mas suave volvió entonces la vista a Kagome que maravillada miraba como el demonio avanzaba por el mar brillante.

— Ahora debemos de seguirlo Kagome y dentro de catorce días llegaremos a su reino donde tu prometido nos espera — la pequeña pelinegra asintió y volviendo a sujetarse de la mano de Kikyo echó andar curiosa y fascinada cuando su hermana y ella avanzaron por el mar como justamente lo había hecho aquel demonio.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioi

Y así había sido. La misma mañana del día catorce el barco curiosamente vacío y que se movía mediante conjuros como le había explicado Kikyo, había terminado deteniéndose lejos de la playa y habían bajado del mismo justo como habían llegado a él solo que con una diferencia. El kimono sencillo de Kagome había sido olvidado por ahí y ahora estaba ataviada con un fino shiromuku blanco y su cabello aunque aun era un poco corto había sido manipulado exitosamente por Kikyo que le dio unos finos toques con las kanzashi de delicadas grullas. Aunque estuviese ricamente vestida todo aquello le incomodaba, muchísimo mas el maquillaje blanco que llevaba en su rostro. Más fue cuando sus pies tocaron la arena nuevamente que Kikyo se volvió a ella.

Buscó una y otra vez entre las mangas de su kimono hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se le quedo viendo a la pequeña pieza que llevaba entre sus manos por algunos eternos momentos. El rostro de Kikyo siempre había sido inexpresivo mas sus ojos siempre habían demostrado por completo sus emociones, justo como ahora. El brillo de una profunda tristeza los inundo y cuando Kagome estuvo apunto de preguntarle el porque de aquello Kikyo le miró con una sonrisa tranquila, abriendo las dos pequeñas conchas que resguardaban un oloroso ungüento rojo.

Fue el pequeño meñique de la sacerdotisa cubierto de aquella olorosa esencia el que delineo los labios infantiles y cuando estuvo satisfecha de que estuvieran lo suficientemente rojos volvió a cerrar la concha para guardarlo una vez mas entre sus ropas.

— Luces tan preciosa hermana mía — le susurró haciendo que la niña se sonrojara mas volvió la vista al frente y echó a andar sin esperar que Kagome le siguiera.

Se suponía que la tierra siendo fértil era hermosa para todos, pero las tierras de aquel reino eran tan distintas a las suyas. La vegetación parecía mas viva que incluso podía atreverse a decir que los árboles susurraban y las flores se movían al verles pasar. Más Kagome agitó su cabeza haciendo tintinear los adornos en su cabeza e incluso se resbalo un poco el lienzo blanco que la cubría. No eran mas que figuraciones suyas por la emoción que sentía en estar en aquel lugar tan distinto y misterioso.

En poco tiempo llegaron a lo que parecía ser la ciudad principal de aquel reino y Kagome lucho por no quitar la vista del frente como Kikyo le había dicho, después habría tiempo para mirar aquella ciudad y con el rabillo del ojo miró cuanto pudo. Las construcciones eran muy diferentes a como lo eran en su aldea y las paredes no eran de simple tierra, estaban revestidas de metales que nunca antes había visto. Pero sin duda alguna lo más imponente había sido el castillo que parecía hecho de oro y refulgía a la más minima pizca de sol.

Numerosos demonios les habían seguido, más que curiosos por las calles y se habían reunido en el interior del castillo.

— ¡Ah! Finalmente están aquí Kikyo — fue la primer voz amable que Kagome había escuchado a parte de la de su hermana en todo el viaje e irremediablemente levantó su vista encontrándose con el dueño de la misma.

Fácilmente aquel hubiese pasado por un humano, de no ser por su larga cabellera plateada y los ojos dorados que poseía. Eso sin contar irregulares las marcas azules en sus mejillas. Su sonrisa blanca y encantadora le hizo sonrojarse mas no perdió detalle de los filosos colmillos que se mostraron cuando los labios se curvaron de más.

Era un demonio y muy poderoso. Así se lo había dicho Kikyo, solo los más poderosos podían tomar la forma casi humana que este tenía, mas no era perfecta del todo pues tenia pequeñas marcas que lo delataban como demonio.

— Inutashio-sama — Kagome escuchó sorprendida las palabras de su hermana y de un momento a otro la miró ofreciéndole una solemne reverencia que ella no tardo en imitar. Aquel no era mas que el rey de los demonios, el único y verdadero señor de aquellas tierras imperecederas.

Cuando Kikyo abrió los ojos pudo notar que ahora no solo el rey se encontraba ahí frente a las escalinatas del castillo sino también toda la comitiva real e incluso la orgullosa y refinada segunda reina de Inutashio y devolvió con el mismo odio elegante la mirada con que Irasue le saludó. Pero Kagome ni siquiera le puso atención a ninguno de ellos.

Sus ojos brillantes y oscuros como el chocolate mismo se habían quedado atentos a una mirada mística que la había hipnotizado. Eran dorados, más brillantes y atrayentes que los de Inutashio y a la vez tan parecidos. Una luz de oro que se había vuelto dorado oscuro cuando sus pupilas se habían dilatado que lograron que sus mejillas se colorearan de rojo aun sin importar que estuviesen maquilladas de blanco y entonces fue que lo supo, como si alguien se lo hubiese susurrado tras el oído de forma confidente y tímida.

Aquel demonio frente a ella era su destino.

Aquel muchacho de mirada gélida y al mismo tiempo calido, era su prometido.

**Continúa…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Golden Darkness**

**Debes de saber que**, Inuyasha es © de sus respetivos dueños

**Y que yo soy** YukaKyo la autora de este escrito y el © es de mi Propia Autoría.

**Con la pareja** Sesshoumaru x Kagome, principalmente

**Y como ultimo**, Este fic es completamente A.U. por lo tanto puede que tenga un poco o mucho OC (Después de todo no me voy a basar mucho en la serie). No tengo en claro que tan largo o corto puede ser y tampoco prometo una actualización periódica, mucho menos con la poca cabeza que tengo ahora, pero si que al menos disfruten de la lectura.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_"Los Humanos son Crueles y Los Demonios Malvados, tal vez y no sean tan distintos después de todo"_

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**2**

_Sólo el calor del amor puro puede descongelar un corazón helado_

Aquellas habían sido las únicas palabras que le había dedicado en todo el día su madre. Aquella que nunca hablaba y en las contadas ocasiones cuando lo hacía, eran exactamente las que uno esperaba escuchar o al menos así le había parecido hasta ahora. Las palabras de Irasue nunca antes habían estado tan equivocadas.

Pues aunque había esperado que sus palabras tuviesen la misma veracidad de siempre en esos justos momentos no se aplicaban. Se había cumplido el plazo y cuando el tiempo limite casi concluía, frente a él se encontraba quien era su prometida y quien iba a ser su esposa. ´

Una simple y vulgar humana. Una que en lo absoluto no le había hecho sentir calor alguno.

Pero Sesshoumaru sería injusto si no le daba un poco de crédito. Ciertamente su futura esposa era pequeña, demasiado joven a como suponía que sería mas aun así, esbelta y hermosa con la piel cremosamente rosada. Algunos mechones tan azabaches como la medianoche misma, se escapaban del elaborado peinado que estaba escondido tras la tela blanca que cubría su cabeza y su rostro aunque infantil prometía una belleza exquisita cuando llegase a la edad adulta. Se encontraba ataviada ya con la ropa ceremonial blanca, pura y delicada para celebrar su enlace, mas de todo aquello lo que llamaba la atención eran sus enormes ojos castaños, nerviosos, desconcertados pero ante todo maravillados y soñadores que ahora notaba, anhelaban un futuro que ciertamente a su lado era incierto.

— Acerquémonos un poco más Kagome — Sesshoumaru no había apartado sus ojos de ella y Kagome tampoco e incluso le pareció un poco mas segura con cada paso que daba en su encuentro ayudándose a impulsarse con la fresca brisa que le tocaba misma que con cada uno de sus pasos le llevaba hasta él, el delicado perfume de su aroma.

Kagome era una niña, si, pero prometía ser al menos físicamente lo que él buscaba, mas aun así continuaba siendo una simple humana.

Él deseaba a una persona fuerte a su lado, alguien que fuese lo suficientemente poderoso para gobernar las inmensas tierras de su reino demoniaco y fuese un apoyo en las numerosas batallas que tendrían. Alguien que fuese tan fiero y al mismo tiempo dulce. Que le dejase tomar el control más que no fuese sumisa ante sus decisiones. Estaba harto de que todos le obedecieran y aguantaran cualquier cosa que él hiciera tan solo por que era el príncipe heredero de los demonios y esa princesa humana iba a ser idéntica a todos ellos.

¡Lo había demostrado al aceptar sin ninguna reticencia su compromiso!

¡Kagome no era lo que él quería!

Unirse con una humana garantizaba la paz de la guerra entre sus pueblos, la unión de los mismos y de un futuro prospero, pero al mismo tiempo suponía su humillación absoluta al rebajarse a desposar un ser inferior a los suyos y aunque podía negarse a tomarla y veía con buenos ojos la guerra, su padre Inutashio le había condicionado el asenso al trono como el nuevo rey. La condición era simplemente desposar a aquella humana y respetar y honrar el tratado de paz que con su boda se celebraría y aunque deseo hacerlo, no volvió a objetarle nada al actual rey.

Después de todo no solo el reino de los demonios sería suyo, el de los humanos también.

Postrado a un lado de su padre mientras esperaba a que las dos humanas terminaran de subir la empinada escalinata de su castillo. Sesshoumaru comenzó a molestarse y el constante barullo de los murmullos excitados de su pueblo comenzaban a hartarle y el mismo aumentó en el momento justo cuando su prometida empezó a acercarse lentamente hasta él con la emoción en sus ojos brillantes.

Se volvió hacia sus padres notando la sonrisa complacida del rey y el perfil serio e imperturbable de su madre el cual había heredado.

— Será mejor que terminemos de una vez con todo esto Padre — el hombre había asentido y junto a su reina y la comitiva real echaron a andar hacia el interior del castillo donde se haría el ritual de su enlace en un ambiente mas intimo y solemne como los príncipes se lo merecían.

Fue entonces que el demonio giró solo un poco su rostro para observar levemente a su prometida. Sus ojos dorados y fríos brillaron con desprecio nada disimulado y levantó el rostro lleno de desden dándole la espalda. Sesshoumaru ni siquiera se quedó a esperarla. A su lado, Sesshoumaru no necesitaba una persona débil y la princesa humana solo iba a ser una responsabilidad, una carga para él durante el resto de la eternidad.

Eso fue lo que le dijeron los ojos de llenos de lágrimas de la chiquilla.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioio ioioioi

No había llorado.

Aunque las lágrimas se le habían acumulado en más de una ocasión, no lo había hecho. Aun y cuando era muy pequeña, poseía ya un gran orgullo y el mismo no le permitiría que Sesshoumaru o los demás demonios se jactaran con su tristeza. Kikyo lo había dicho, tenia que ser fuerte, debía de ser fuerte. Por ella misma, por Kikyo, por todas y cada una de las personas de su reino que confiaban en ella y depositaban sus esperanzas en su fuerza.

Y había sido muy fuerte.

Su boda había sido tan rápida que ni siquiera había podido disfrutarla. Inutashio tan solo había elevado una plegaria a la naturaleza por la unión de sus reinos, de sus vidas, de los humanos y demonios y entonces Sesshoumaru había sellado el pacto besando fríamente y sin emoción alguna los infantiles labios de Kagome retirándose casi inmediatamente como si su simple roce le asquearan. La única que le había dado una suave mirada como si la compadeciera había sido la madre de quien ahora era su esposo.

El imperturbable silencio se instaló en la sala pues nadie en lo absoluto celebró aquella unión y cuando Kagome creyó que aquello había acabado las puertas de la sala del Trono se abrieron dejando pasar a una considerable cantidad de monstruos que por un momento le aterraron.

Habían sido los siempre serenos ojos de Kikyo los que le tranquilizaron y entonces comprendió que ahora iba a dar paso la coronación de ambos. Un leve brillo luminoso le rodeo el cuerpo, mas no sintió miedo alguno con aquella energía calida que la envolvía y maravillada observó como sus ropas fueron cambiadas.

Un precioso kimono quedó prendido a su cuerpo como si hubiese sido tejido justo en ese momento en su precisa talla y embelezada levantó una de las mangas donde los detalles de numerosas sakuras bordadas en la tela parecieron moverse haciendo brillar los hilos preciosos de los que estaban hechas. No solo sus ropas sufrieron aquel cambio, las del rey, las de su reina y por supuesto las de Sesshoumaru lo hicieron también. Aunque al contrario de las ropas ricamente ostentosas del rey, la reina y de ella, Sesshoumaru tan solo portaba un sencillo kimono que se encontraba resguardado debajo de la brillante armadura de combate que se cernía sobre su macizo cuerpo. Tokijin sobre su fina cintura y el único toque de sofisticación en su atuendo, era una larguísima y esponjada estola de algún animal desconocido para la princesa humana.

Fue cuando el rey y la reina se giraron que Kagome pudo contemplar el majestuoso trono en aquel castillo. Lo suficientemente grande para permitir que los dos monarcas sobre él se sentara pero que fue solamente ocupado por Inutashio. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo por completo cuando una de las manos de Seshoumaru se posó sobre su cintura mas se quedó en silencio haciendo que sus pies se movieran cuando él simplemente le obligo a moverse para dirigirse a donde los reyes estaban.

Se detuvo junto a él cuando las escalinatas al trono quedaron frente a ellos y la reina les observó con sus fríos ojos, un escalón abajo del trono pero cerca de su rey que sentado y les miraba con soberbia e Inutashio no suavizo su ceño hasta que los vio arrodillarse frente a él con respeto.

Habló en una lengua extraña, de demonios, que Kagome no comprendió pero que Kikyo entendió a la perfección mientras su delicado rostro se contraía en una mueca extraña. Eran palabras viejas, antiguas que habían estado ahí mucho antes de que la tierra ardiente se enfriara y las frescas aguas se regaran por la misma alimentando a la vida. Y Sesshoumaru había contestado con un eco en su voz lleno de sangre, crueldad y vidas perdidas, deteniéndose en un determinado momento solo para ver a Kagome muy levemente volviendo a resonar en sus cuerdas vocales, las atrocidades que había vivido y que en muchas ocasiones él mismo había provocado anhelando las promesas de supremacía que el horror no había cumplido pero que ahora la paz vitoreaba.

Y aquello había sido justamente lo que Inutashio necesitaba escuchar de sus labios. Lo supo en el momento en que se levantó del trono y avanzó hacia ellos seguido unos pasos atrás de su reina.

Aún postrado ante él Sesshoumaru le miró orgulloso con toda la altivez que poseía y recibió las insignias que de ahora y en delante lo reconocerían a él y únicamente a él como amo y señor de aquellas tierras.

La primera en entregársele fue Teinseiga la gloriosa espada que era capaz de traer a la vida aquellos que habían muerto, la protectora del reino celestial.

La segunda fue Tessaiga poderosa espada capaz de matar a mas de cien demonios de un solo golpe, poderosa y la única espada capaz de dominar y proteger reino humano.

Kikyo la miró dolida cuando la misma quedo en las manos de Sesshoumaru. Aquella espada iba a ser la perdición de todos ellos en sus manos, podía olerlo en el aire y la misma espada lo susurraba en silencio. Ella quiso gritar que Sesshoumaru no era digno de poseerla pero no podía hacerlo. De momento, estaba atada de manos, limitada a ser una simple espectadora que tendría que dejar todo el peso de la carga en su pequeña hermana. Si es que ella podia llegar a contenerlo.

El demonio el arma menospreciando su acabada forma. Aquella espada muchas veces la utilizo su padre, era útil, necesaria, pero que su así lo deseaba e iba a hacerlo prescindiría de ella.

La tercera fue Souunga, la espada maldita capaz de abrir la puerta de los infiernos, protectora del reino demoníaco La que Sessuoumaru había ansiado poseer más que a ninguna otra. No la colocó junto a sus demás espadas en el obi amarillo de su cintura. Tenía un lugar privilegiado para ella y al mismo tiempo sería su protectora. Tras su espalda estaría de ahora en delante hasta el final de sus tiempos.

Fue entonces que se levantó bañado con toda la gloria y las reverencias no se hicieron esperar primeramente del antiguo rey y su reina para después, tener casi a sus pies a todas las bestias que ahora gobernaba e incluso tenia bajo su bota a dos de la desdichada raza que ya era suya.

Con la cabeza gacha Kagome siguió los pies de Sesshoumaru mientras este avanzaba hasta pasar por el antiguo rey dejándolo atrás, ignorando cualquier pequeño gesto que este le brindaba y se sentó justo en medio del trono no dejando un solo pequeño pedazo para que quien en unos momentos se convertiría también en su reina, se sentase a su lado. Aquello no fue muy bien visto por Kikyo detrás de Kagome y tampoco por Inutashio, mas de nada serviría decir algunas palabras para reprender a su hijo no las tomaría en cuenta, nunca lo había hecho antes y no lo haría ahora.

Mucho menos ahora que ya era el rey.

_Kagome_

La princesa levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, sabía que ninguna voz la había llamado más allá de sus pensamientos más aun cuando los labios de la reina estaban fuertemente cerrados. Ella había dicho su nombre con una voz dulce y melodiosa que no había escuchado nunca pero que su corazón le decía que pertenecía solo a ella.

Los ojos dorados de Irasue eran suaves, se había borrando la frialdad de los mismos solo en los breves instantes en que le había visto antes de depositar sobre su cabeza, una preciosa y fina tiara de incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que refulgían al más mínimo movimiento. Una corona antigua hecha por manos demoníacas y malditas que le daba poder sobre los tres reinos y que solo una vez y por poco tiempo la llevó una humana como ella. Una corona que la reconocía como la reina de los demonios, la madre de los condenados, la amante de lo oscuro, su protectora y al mismo tiempo su verdugo.

Irasue sonrió cuando la piedra de sangre, la más grande y llamativa de la tiara brilló llena de vida reconociéndola como su nueva portadora, su nueva dueña. La nueva reina y fue aquella demonio quien se inclino ante ella, seguida luego por Inutashio. Un poco cohibida con el nuevo peso de aquella corona sobre su cabeza, Kagome echó a andar hacia Sesshoumaru, mas se detuvo dos escalones antes de llegar al mismo donde había estado Irasue cuando Inutashio ocupó el trono. Sesshoumaru no le hubiese permitido acercarse más. Sus ojos fríos y el ceño fruncido en su rostro mudamente se lo había dicho.

Se giró entonces viendo por primera vez la inmensidad del gran salón repleto de demonios que la observaron sin soltar algún breve murmullo y se sintió demasiado pequeña e insegura ante la mirada escudriñadora de aquellos ojos que seguían cualquiera de sus movimientos. Ni siquiera la sonrisa calida y llena de orgullo que le dedicaba Kikyo la tranquilizaba y sintió que de un momento a otro sus piernas la tumbarían al suelo.

Pero se obligó a sacar fuerzas de su miedo. Mucho más cuando la voz grave y fuerte de Inutashio resonaron por todo el recinto.

— ¡Salve a la reina! — Y los demonios no se callaron entonces. La aclamaron con un fervor inusitado y su respuesta para Kagome fue mas como un bramido rabioso llamando a la guerra.

Seeshoumaru contempló hastiado aquel banal espectáculo echado cómodamente en el trono. Algunos, si no la mayoría de esos gritos eran más que hipócritas y la niña reina, demasiado buena, demasiado estúpida se los creía ciertos. Al menos así lo hacia ver son la sonrisa tímida que les regalaba mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado en el salón. Sesshoumaru quitó su mano de su mejilla en un gesto aburrido y harto.

No iba a demostrar su agrado por que se convirtiera en su reina. De hecho aquello le desagradaba infinitamente. La niña tan solo había sido un mero instrumento para que su padre le diese lo que mas deseaba. Las espadas, el reino y en un futuro mas que cercano la oportunidad de hacer con los humanos, con esa maldita escoria de raza, lo que quisiera.

La reina, su reina, esa simple humana no era nada para él. Era menos que cualquier cosa. Ella a comparación de sus armas, no sería más que un mero y bonito adorno que podría dejar en cualquier lado. Sí, eso iba a ser. Después de todo el era el rey y podía hacer lo que deseara.

Y así lo hizo durante más de ocho años.

**Continúa…**


End file.
